Teach Me, Sensei!
by pandatao0205
Summary: Gak pandai bikin summary, my first KakaSaku story.


**Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Teach Me, Sensei!**

**Sakura.H, Kakashi.H**

**Warning : gaje, AU, typos**

**This story originaly mine, Don't like don't read**

**Part 1**

"Lihat itu, Saku-sama..."

"Dia datang terlambat seperti biasa"

"Hari ini pun dia tetap cantik"

"Ssst, jangan menggodanya kalau kau tak mau mati!"

Berbagai lontaran seruan mendengung di telinga Sakura. Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu tetap berjalan cuek meskipun berpuluh-puluh pasang mata sedang menatap kearahnya saat ini.

"Berisik" gumamnya dan berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya terdiam. Sakura tetap melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruangan kelasnya. Tiba-tiba langkah gadis itu berhenti saat melihat sesosok pemuda yang sedang berdiri melipat tangan dihadapannya.

"Kau terlambat lagi, Haruno! Kurasa aku harus menghukummu"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda yang mengenakan masker menutupi sebagian wajahnya itu.

"Seragam tidak rapi, tindik, dan rambut diwarnai merah muda"

"Kau bercanda? ini memang warna rambutku" potong Sakura kalem.

"Oh, ehem... maaf! Pakai blazermu, jangan disandarkan di pundak seperti itu! Lalu lepas semua tindik di telingamu!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyuruhmu membuka maskermu itu?" jawab Sakura sambil berlalu meninggalkan pemuda itu.

"Aish, dasar anak ini! Hey, lain kali kau harus menurutiku"

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah pemuda itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu memasuki kelasnya dan berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Semua orang di kelas itu menatap kearahnya seperti biasa, dan seperti biasa pula Sakura hanya duduk mengeluarkan sebuah kamus dalam tasnya dan menjadikannya alas untuk tidur.

"Haruno..."

"..."

"Haruno..."

"..."

"Sakura"

Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh kearah pemuda berambut perak dengan masker wajah tadi pagi. Dia melirik kesana kemari dan tak mendapati seorangpun di dalam kelas itu kecuali mereka berdua.

"Jadi kau datang ke sekolah hanya untuk tidur?"

"Aku mau pulang, Hatake-san" Sakura beranjak bangun dari kursinya namun pundaknya segera ditahan oleh pemuda itu –Hatake Kakashi-. Kakashi membalik kursi di hadapan meja Sakura dan duduk disana berhadapan dengan gadis itu.

"Akhir-akhir ini nilaimu menurun, aku juga dengar dari guru-guru lain kalau kau terus tidur sepanjang pelajaran meski mereka tidak ada yang berani membangunkanmu"

"Lalu?" Sakura menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau tak bisa seperti ini terus, kau harus BE-RU-BAH" Kakashi menekankan nada bicaranya di tiga suku kata terakhir. Sakura terkekeh kecil.

"Apa? Memangnya ada yang lucu?"

"Kau mau aku berubah menjadi apa? Power ranger? Ultraman?"

"Ini bukan lelucon!"

_Plak._

Kakashi memukulkan kamus yang ada di meja Sakura ke kepala gadis itu. Sakura meringis kemudian menggebrak mejanya.

"Apa?" tanya Kakashi.

Sakura tak berbicara sepatah kata pun. Gadis itu mengambil tasnya dan segera berjalan keluar kelas.

*Teach me, sensei*

Kakashi berdiri di depan sebuah pintu gerbang kayu yang cukup besar. Dia mengetuk pintu tersebut ragu namun tak lama kemudian ada seseorang yang membuka pintunya. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang tersenyum ramah.

"Ano... apakah benar ini kediaman Haruno?" tanya Kakashi.

"Benar! Tuan darimana ya?"

"Aku adalah gurunya Sakura-chan..."

"Ah, gurunya Sakura-sama ya? Silahkan masuk..." ajak wanita paruh baya tersebut. Kakashi masuk dan menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah halaman yang begitu luas. Dia berjalan mengikuti wanita tersebut menyusuri sebuah koridor berlantai kayu yang terkesan begitu klasik. Pemuda itu tak hentinya-hentinya berdecak kagum dalam hatinya.

"Sakura-sama sedang mengajar, silahkan anda tunggu beliau disini" wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

Kakashi membalasnya dengan anggukan. Dia kembali melihat halaman yang baru saja dia lewati. Sangat luas dan dihias dengan lampu-lampu taman model zaman dahulu. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu hidup dalam keadaan rumah yang luar biasa seperti ini? –batin Kakashi-.

"Oya, tadi dia bilang mengajar? Mengajar apa malam-malam begini?" Kakashi menggumam pelan sambil berbalik dan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu geser yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Pintu itu sedikit terbuka sehingga menghasilkan sebuah celah untuk Kakashi mengintip.

Kakashi menyondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya menuju celah pintu tersebut. Matanya terbelalak karena melihat seorang gadis yang mengenakan pakaian berwarna putih dan berdiri hadapan beberapa orang pemuda sambil mempraktekkan beberapa gerakan karate. Rambut merah muda panjangnya diikat satu dan dengan lincahnya gadis itu melakukan Shotokan, Goju-Ryu, maupun Shito-Ryu. Yah, setidaknya Kakashi tahu beberapa gerakan-gerakan penting dalam seni bela diri khas Jepang tersebut.

"Karate, ya?" gumam Kakashi.

"Maaf tuan, anda sedang apa?"

Kakashi terkejut dan langsung menoleh mendapati wanita paruh baya yang tadi sudah berdiri disampingnya sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi minuman. Kini Kakashi merasa sedikit malu karena tertangkap basah sedang mengintip.

"Ini teh hangat untuk anda" tambahnya.

"Ah, ya! Terima kasih..." Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ano, apakah Sakura tinggal dengan orang tuanya?"

"Ah, tidak! Nyonya Mebuki meninggal saat melahirkan Sakura-sama, dan tuan Kizashi meninggal saat Sakura-sama berusia 10 tahun karena serangan jantung"

Kakashi terdiam. Terlalu banyak yang harus diketahui dari gadis ini –pikirnya-.

"Ada apa bibi? Kenapa begitu ribut sekali?" tanya seorang gadis yang tiba-tiba menggeser pintu. Gadis berambut merah muda yang terlihat lelah.

"Sakura-sama, ada tamu untukmu..." wanita itu menunjuk kearah Kakashi dan membuat Sakura menoleh kearahnya.

"Sakura-sama..." Kakashi menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Sakura merasa geli mendengarnya.

"Bibi, tinggalkan kami berdua" titah Sakura.

"Baik" wanita itu membungkukkan badannya dan beranjak pergi.

Sakura menghela nafas dan duduk di lantai kayu itu sambil menggantungkan kakinya. Kakashi mengikutinya dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Hatake-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Tak kusangka kau adalah anak dari Haruno Kizashi yang terkenal itu" Kakashi memutar kepalanya dan dia ingat betul siapa ayah Sakura, sang master Karate.

"Lalu, apa urusanmu?" Sakura mendecih melihat gurunya itu sedikit bertele-tele.

"Aku ditugaskan oleh kepala sekolah untuk mendidikmu secara khusus, jadi bersiaplah"

"Secara khusus? Maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Mungkin waktu antara kau dan aku akan bertambah banyak" Kakashi tersenyum meski senyumnya tersamar oleh masker yang dikenakannya. Pemuda itu meraih cangkir teh dan mengarahkannya ke mulutnya.

"Sebaiknya kau buka dulu maskermu baru minum"

"Ah, benar"

-To be continued


End file.
